A wireless access station may be remotely configurable, for example, via a cloud configuration server. However, when a wireless access station is unpacked from the box and is being initially configured, various configuration steps may require physical access to the wireless access station but may also require the wireless access station to be placed atop a radio tower at the same time. This may require a technician to climb the radio tower to configure the wireless access station.
As well, during normal operation, the wireless access station functions like a part of a larger cloud network, with all control, operational and debug data being accessed from there. There is no need for any other form of access to the radio access network (RAN). However, for an isolated mesh node which loses its backhaul or even fails to establish a backhaul connection towards the cloud, a way to fix the issue or capture operational data without having to physically connect to the node is desirable.